bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
Lara Jill Miller Guy Zeidman (most appearances) Gilan Shachaf (Study Muffin only) Jacek Wolszczak (Season 1) Adam Pluciński ("Overnight Success") Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk ("Making the Grade") Brygida Turowska-Szymczak ("Pulp Friction") Aleksandra Radwan ("Back Out There") Max Buckreus Laura Torres Alejandría de los Santos ("Overnight Success") Yago Machado ("Overnight Success", "Study Muffin", "Making the Grade") Luciano Monteiro ("Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "Dance, Dance Resolution") Renan Vidal ("Yes Man", "Teachers' Union", "Deal Me Out", "Pasture Bedtime", "Be Stella My Heart") Fred Mascarenhas ("Pulp Friction", "Back Out There", "Out of the Picture") Eduardo Drummond ("A Fridge Too Far") Natalia Frankova Marko Cindrić Marie Facundo Noorhayati Maslini Omar}} |alias = Kid (by Lola) |birthday = Unknown (Kid) |occupation = Elementary school student |family = Unnamed father Unnamed grandmother Unnamed younger sister Hattie (cousin) |pets = Virginia (pig) |friends = |enemies = Lola |likes = Sleepovers Balloon animals Chocolate Basketball Tabby Ms. DiMartino Chess SMOOCH ARGGH! |dislikes = Makeovers Being dateless More homework Pop quizzes People crossing him |powers = Playing basketball Wrestling farm animals |quote = "I look like my mee-maw!"}} Liam is a recurring character in The Loud House. He is one of Lincoln's classmates, and they appear to be friends. He looks to be proficient playing basketball. His first appearance was in "Overnight Success", as one of the kids Lincoln invited to his sleepover, after Lincoln had a falling out with Clyde. Since then, he has made other appearances in other episodes. Personality So far, not much known is about him, other than that he is one of Lincoln's best friends. He likes basketball and rock music. He seems to be from the countryside given his accent and during "Back Out There" where he mentions doing stereotypical agricultural activities such as milking cows and that donkey poo was hard to get out. He also doesn't seem to be able to understand certain metaphorical phrases, such as Rocky's dad complimenting them on their appearance and telling them they'd need to fight the ladies off with a stick, causing him to sadly remark that he had forgotten his stick. Appearance Liam is as tall as Lincoln and has freckles on his cheeks. He has orange hair styled into a bowl cut, and two buck teeth. His regular clothing attire consists of a light and dark green striped t-shirt, brown shorts, white sneakers with green stripes, and white socks with red and blue stripes. In some occasions, he wears a red basketball outfit. Appearances :Total episodes: 19 Season 1 *"Overnight Success" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"The Loudest Yard" (cameo) *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"Study Muffin" Season 2 *"Making the Grade" *"Pulp Friction" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"Yes Man" *"Not a Loud" (mentioned) Season 3 *"A Fridge Too Far" *"City Slickers" (mentioned) *"Teachers' Union" *"Friendzy" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (cameo) *"Be Stella My Heart" *"Everybody Loves Leni" (mentioned) Trivia *He speaks in a Southern accent. *He was the only person whom Lincoln's advice about girls works for in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru". *Despite getting a girlfriend in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", in "Dance, Dance Resolution", he is dateless. It is possible that his girlfriend broke up with him prior to "Dance, Dance Resolution", the series' continuity is not consistent, or the episodes were aired out of production order. *According to "Ace Savvy on the Case", he lives on a farm. This is even justified in "Out of the Picture", and shown in "Pasture Bedtime". *How his buck teeth are lined up can vary. Sometimes they're lined up right next to each-other, sometimes there's a gap in between them. *He's revealed to have a younger sister in "Making the Grade", who's in kindergarten. **So far, Liam, Ronnie Anne and Rusty are Lincoln's only known schoolmates who have siblings. *His design resembles both Arthur Leibowitz and Dwight from , but only without glasses. *It is revealed in "Out of the Picture", that a kid from the school who was forgotten, lives behind his barn. **In the same episode, he can be seen in the group photo of the Chess Club, which implies he is a member of this club. *Liam's Russian dubber, Natalia Frankova, also voices Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Tabby. *Liam, along with Rusty and Zach, are the first recurring characters to get an episode centered entirely around them. *It's possible that Liam and his sister live with their grandmother, since Liam mentions in "Back Out There", that she told him that he has to be home before it gets dark out. *His Brazilian dubber, Yago Machado, also voices Lexx. es:Liam id:Liam pl:Leoś ru:Лиам tl:Liam